


Feier des Lebens

by KiraSnapeaddict



Series: Schlangenbrüder [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Severus Snapes Aufstieg in Voldemorts Rängen ist beispiellos. Zusammen mit Lucius feiert er seinen Erfolg auf ihre eigene Weise... nie ist das Leben so köstlich, wie auf des Messers Schneide





	Feier des Lebens

Der Raum war nur schwach erleuchtet. Man konnte alles erkennen, doch strengte das Zwielicht die Augen an. Voldemorts blasses Gesicht über den dunklen Roben schien im Nichts zu schweben. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab so zart in den Fingerspitzen mit seinen langen Fingernägeln wie ein Dirigent seinen Stab. Sein Blick hatte eine unangenehme Intensität, das alle seinem Blick auswichen, wenn sie konnten. Der dunkle Lord schaute sich um, Stolz in seinem Gesicht. „Heute, meine Freunde. Heute ist es so weit. Unsere Pläne sind perfekt. Heute habt ihr die Ehre unsere Kampagne zu eröffnen. An Euch ist es, sicherzustellen das der Beginn gelingt.“ Ein überschaubarer Kreis an Totessern umgab ihn. Vor ihm kniete Severus Snape. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, die Hände lagen ruhig auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Es war eine Geste der Demut, doch trotzdem war da etwas wie Stolz in seiner Haltung. Lucius Augen wanderten immer wieder zu seinem Freund, der vor ihrem Herrn kniete. Severus war zurecht stolz. Er war der jüngste in diesem Kreis, nicht einmal zwanzig. Und doch vertraute ihm Voldemort mehr und mehr Aufgaben, andere des inneren Kreises anzuführen. Severus war intelligent, findig und ebenso ein herausragend talentierter Zauberer. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Fähigkeiten als Tränkemeister. Doch war er gerne für sich. Selten mischte er sich unter die anderen, weswegen diese ihm nicht sehr gewogen waren. Lucius war stolz, das er ihn zum Freund hatte. Und auch, das er es gewesen war, der ihn für Voldemort gewonnen hatte. Auf jeden anderen wäre Lucius eifersüchtig gewesen, und hätte ihn gehasst dafür, ihm den ersten Platz an Voldemorts Seite streitig zu machen.  
Die Blicke der anderen schwankten zwischen Neid und Hass auf diesen Emporkömmling. Doch war es nicht klug, Voldemorts Favoriten zu hinterfragen. Alle brannten darauf, sich auszuzeichnen, in ihres Herrn Gunst zu stehen. Doch mussten sie dazu erst beweisen, dass sie es wert waren. Zu ihrer aller Ärger hatte Snape das schon mehrfach bewiesen.  
Voldemort sah auf Snape herunter. Seine eiskalte Hand fasste ihn am Kinn und zwang Severus, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Severus spürte scharfen Kopfschmerz, wie ein Messer unter der Kopfhaut, als Voldemorts Gedanken ihn durchleuchteten. Er wusste, er war ein toter Mann, würde sein Herr etwas auszusetzen finden. Der Kontakt schien ihm ewig zu dauern. Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen vor Schmerz. Da lächelte Voldemort und zeigte seine Zähne. Dieser junge Mann hier brannte. Er brannte vor Hass, vor Ehrgeiz, im Bemühen sich zu beweisen. Er würde sich ihm als sehr nützlich erweisen. Und er spürte seine Magie. Er würde ihn zu nutzen wissen, bis er ihm zu mächtig wurde. Und er freute sich schon jetzt darauf, ihn eigenhändig zu zerstören, wenn es soweit war. Voldemorts Hand liess Snapes Kinn los, mit der Hand strich er ihm übers Haar. Es fühlte sich für Snape an, als sei ihm Eiswasser über den Kopf gelaufen. Kurz schloss er die Augen, als der Schmerz in seinem Kopf nachliess.  
„Dir, Snape, vertraue ich diese wichtige Mission an. Ich erwarte, dass du mit der Nachricht deines Erfolges anschliessend zu mir kommst. Und mir alle meine Totesser wiederbringst“.  
Snape nickte „das werde ich“. Es war nicht klug, irgendwelche Zweifel oder Kritik an den Plänen anzubringen. Wenn nicht alles lief wie geplant, würde niemand Voldemorts Strafe entgehen, völlig unabhängig davon, wie schwierig oder durchführbar die Mission war.  
Voldemort winkte Snape aufzustehen. Sofort scharten sich die anderen um ihn. „Nun geht. Ich erwarte Grosses von Euch. Enttäuscht mich nicht.“

Das Gelände um das Quidditch Stadium war vollgepackt mit Zelten, Zelte jeder Art. Es war ein buntes und fröhliches Bild. Überall wehten bunte Fahnen der verschiedenen Mannschaften. Das Spiel war ein grosses langersehntes Ereignis, eine gute Gelegenheit ausgelassen miteinander zu feiern. Überall lachten und scherzten Menschen miteinander.  
Snape, Lucius und ihre Begleiter betrachteten das jetzt noch idyllische Bild von einer Anhöhe. Es würde gleich vorbei sein mit der Idylle. Aufmerksam studierte Snape die Zelte. Er wusste, die Veranstaltung wurde von einer grossen Anzahl Auroren geschützt und überwacht. Deutlich mehr als seine kleine Truppe an Totessern. Doch er war jung, fähig und zuversichtlich. Seine scharfen Augen machten wenige Auroren aus, sie schienen alle in der Nähe des Stadiums positioniert zu sein. Snape gab ihnen einen Wink. „Los!“. Die kleine Truppe rutschte und lief den Hang hinunter. Auf einen Wink verteilten sie sich weitläufig. Lucius hielt sich noch neben Snape, der ihn fragend musterte „sei vorsichtig“ flüsterte Lucius, seine Hand strich unter den Roben versteckt über Snapes Rücken. Dessen Augen hinter der Maske blitzten. Dann trennten sie sich. Verstreut marschierten sie, sandten hier und da wahllos Betäubungszauber zwischen die Leute, zündeten Zelte an. Immer mehr Schreie erkannten, als den Leuten klar wurde, was passierte. Snape murmelte etwas, plötzlich war die Sonne verdeckt, das Gelände verdunkelte sich , alles war wie in grauen Nebel gehüllt, der dichter wurde. Snape pfiff- nur in Gedanken. Es war seine Entwicklung. Mit dem Gedankensignal hielt er seine Leute beisammen, wusste wo sie waren und konnte sie rufen. Sofort sah er wie sie um ihn herum näher kamen. Leute rannten, als sie sie sahen, ganz in schwarz, mit ihren Masken. Kaum einer machte Anstalten sie zu stoppen. „Die Auroren kommen“ zischte einer seiner Begleiter. Snape rief die anderen mit seinem Gedankenpfiff. Er sah weiter weg die Auroren rennen. „Kommt! Wir ziehen uns zurück!“ Doch wo war Lucius? „Lauft voran, ich komme nach“ das liessen sich die anderen nicht zweimal sagen und rannten. Snape hob den Zauberstab „Morsmordre!“ Voldemorts Zeichen erschien bedrohlich am Himmel. Snape rannte in die andere Richtung. Lucius musste dort irgendwo sein. Als er um die Ecke kam sah er ihn, eingekesselt von einem Zauberer und…James Potter. Snapes Augen blitzten ungehalten. Sofort eröffnete er das Duell, doch Potter hatte ihn gesehen, und zahlte mit gleicher Münze zurück. „Dreckspack!“ fluchte dieser, während sich Snape auf die Zunge biss. Zusammen mit Lucius duellierten sie sich mit den beiden. Doch sie mussten hier weg. Snape fand einen kurzen Augenblick, und liess das Zelt in ihrer Nähe mit einem grellen Lichtblitz explodieren. So grell, das auch Snape und Lucius geblendet waren. Doch Snape hatte sich vorher orientiert, packte Lucius und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. „Wo sind sie?“ schrie einer der Auroren. James rieb sich die Augen. „Ich glaube die Richtung“ wies er den Weg. Verdammt- er hatte schwören können, das der eine Dreckstotesser etwas bekanntes an sich hatte. Nur was?  
Snape und Lucius rannten um ihr Leben. Einige der Auroren rannten hinter ihnen her. Snape blieb abrupt stehen. Mit einer fast nachlässigen Bewegung des Zauberstabs und einigen gemurmelten Worten gingen die Bäume hinter ihnen in hohen Flammen auf. Lautes Geschrei belohnte seine Bemühungen. Die beiden rannten weiter, bis sie ihre Mitstreiter gefunden hatten. Gegenseitig lobten sie sich für ihren Erfolg. Das Gelände war ein Wespennest mit all den ängstlichen Leuten, brennenden Zelten und dem Dunklen Mal am Himmel. „Lasst uns zurückkehren und unserem Herrn berichten“ befahl Snape ihnen. Er wartete bis sie verschwunden waren. Dann setzten er und Lucius ihre Masken ab. Lucius lächelte breit, auch Severus konnte seine Zufriedenheit nicht verbergen.  
Zusammen apparierten die beiden. Die grosse, grasbedeckte Lichtung war fernab aller belebten Orte, der Schein des vollen Mondes tauchte sie in ein geheimnisvolles Licht. Häufig tanzten Feen auf solchen Lichtungen. Lucius zog Snape drängend in seine Arme, leidenschaftlich küsste er ihn, eine Hand in seinem Nacken, die andere unterwanderte forsch den Mantel, suchte sich ihren Weg hinter den Hosenbund, legte sich auf sein darunter nacktes Gesäss. Snape öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund, liess Lucius Zunge ihn erkunden, während seine eigenen Hände einen Weg in Lucius Roben fanden, über seinen nackten Rücken wanderten. Seine Hände schienen auf Lucius Haut zu glühen. Gierig rieben sie sich aneinander. Der Stoff der noch zwischen ihnen war, verbarg längst nicht mehr das Mass ihrer Erregung. Das berauschende Hochgefühl des Erfolgs, des Überlebens erhöhte ihre Gier, ihre Erregung, ihren glühenden Wunsch sich zu vereinigen um ein vielfaches. Wie kostbar schien einem das Leben, wenn es auf des Messers Schneide stand! Nach Luft schnappend lösten sie sich kurz voneinander. Snape betrachtete Lucius unter halbgeöffneten Augenlidern. Lasziv und mit Genuss leckte er mit der Zunge über einen blutenden Schnitt auf Lucius Stirn, schmeckte genüsslich das Blut. Gleichzeitig öffnete er ihm die Hose und er legte seine geschickten langen Finger bestimmt um Lucius längst hartes Glied. Lucius stöhnte laut auf. Hastig und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus. Ihrer beider Totessermasken lagen schon einträchtig silbern schimmernd im Gras. Voller trunkener Leidenschaft umarmten sie sich wieder, Hände wanderten über nackte, erhitzte Haut, liebkosten jede erreichbare Stelle. Lucius zog Snapes schmale Hüften an seine eigenen, beugte Snapes schmalen und biegsamen Oberkörper nach hinten, um zart seine Brustwarzen zu lecken, und sie mit den Zähnen zu reizen. Snape stöhnte, als er seinen Unterkörper an Lucius und seiner Erektion rieb. Lucius war der einzige Mensch, dem er noch vertraute. Dem er willig seine Seele und seinen Körper anvertraute. Er genoss es, wenn Lucius die Kontrolle übernahm. Wenn er ihn ganz in seinen Besitz nahm. Von der kühlen Nachtluft spürten beide nichts in diesem Moment. Lucius Mund löste sich von Sevs Oberkörper. Er fasste ihn entschlossen an den Hüften und nötigte ihn sanft, von ihm abgewandt, in die Knie zu gehen, Lucius dicht hinter ihm kniend. Severus spürte Lucius hartes, heisses Glied suchend an seinem Gesäss. Er spreizte die Beine weit, während Lucius seine Pobacken energisch auseinanderzog und forsch ohne weitere Vorbereitung in ihn eindrang. Severus keuchte auf wegen des scharfen Schmerzes, der doch der folgenden Erregung erst die Spitze aufsetzte. Mehr als willig öffnete er sich Lucius Eindringen, drängte sich ihm entgegen. Entflammt und erregt war Severus den Kopf nach hinten, während Lucius sich mit Genuss tief in ihm versenkte, seinen Oberkörper dicht an sich zog und ihm Hals und Nacken küsste, dort ganz bewusst bleibende Spuren hinterliess. Severus Inneres war so köstlich eng, was ihm jedes Mal schier den Verstand raubte. Es würde ihm schwerfallen, ihren Höhepunkt so lange herauszuzögern, wie er es gerne gehabt hatte. Mit einer letzten, bestimmten Bewegung seiner Hüfte hatte sich Lucius endlich ganz bis zum Heft in ihn versenkt, seine Hoden an Sevs Gesäss gepresst. Der Nachhall der überstandenen Gefahr, der gelungenen Mission und ihres unglaublichen weil fast unmöglichen Erfolges erhöhte das Hochgefühl ihrer Vereinigung auf ein nicht zu übertreffendes, fast unerträgliches Mass. „Du bist unglaublich“ murmelte Lucius in Severus Ohr, während er sich in ihm befand. Severus stöhnte leise und genussvoll. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, fühlte wie Lucius Glied in ihm pulsierte. Die Mischung aus Schmerz und wie sein Inneres von ihm gedehnt, geweitet wurde war ein unglaublich gutes, unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Kaum noch wusste er, wo sein Körper aufhörte, wo Lucius begann. „Mein dunkler Prinz“ flüsterte Lucius. Seine Hände wanderten um Severus herum. Eine Hand umfasste seine Hoden, um sie zart zu kneten, die andere umfasste Severus hartes Glied, der nun lauter aufstöhnte. „Lucius…“ ächzte er, als fast unerträgliche Wellen der Erregung durch seinen Körper liefen. Lucius lächelte in seinem Rücken. „Deine Belohnung…“ flüsterte er heiser, als seine Hände Severus Glied und Hoden massierten, immer neue Wellen der Erregung erzeugten. Noch immer bewegte er sich kaum merklich, ganz in Severus versenkt, obwohl sein Körper längst nach mehr schrie. Severus ächzte. Schweissperlen bildeten sich auf beider Haut. Die Hand von Sevs Hoden löste sich und beugte Sevs Oberkörper nach vorne, bis dieser sich auf die Ellbogen aufstützte, auf seinen Knien und Lucius immer noch in ihm. Seine Stirn berührte den kühlen Boden, als er sich Lucius ganz hingab. Lucius andere Hand blieb um Sevs Glied liegen. Nun zog sich Lucius fast heraus, um sofort wieder hart in Sev zu rammen. Severus schrie heiser auf. Seitdem Sev einer von Voldemorts Favoriten geworden war, begehrte Lucius ihn nur umso mehr. Seitdem liess er kaum eine Gelegenheit aus, Severus in Besitz zu nehmen. Und er war fordernder, aggressiver geworden, wenn er mit ihm schlief. Und Severus liebte jeden Augenblick davon… Lucius lächelte in Severus Rücken, er liebte es wenn er Severus dazu brachte, sich ganz hinzugeben bis er die Kontrolle verlor. Er schloss selbst vor Genuss die Augen, während er sich tief und schneller werdend in ihn stiess, gleichzeitig Severus Glied pumpte. Severus schmaler Körper erzitterte unter Lucius harten Stössen. Sevs Schreie wurden lauter und höher, ihrer beider Erregung noch weiter anfachend, bis Lucius endlich zum Höhepunkt kam und in Zuckungen seinen Samen in ihn pumpte. Er wünschte, er hätte es noch länger hinauszögern können. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, das Severus ihn noch lange danach in sich spürte. Erschöpft und noch in ihm, umarmte er den knienden Geliebten. Dann zog er sich nur widerstrebend heraus, beide streckten sich nebeneinander lang im feuchten Gras aus. Severus spürte, wie Lucius Samen träge aus ihm herausrann. Er füllte sich völlig erfüllt, entspannt. Lucius beugte sich zu ihm herüber und zog ihn in einen intensiven Kuss, den Sev leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Er zog Sev halb auf sich, seine eine Hand wanderte hinunter zu Sevs Hintern, mit den Fingern drang er ein, wo er seinen Samen gelassen hatte. Severus seufzte, während Lucius Finger in ihm waren, seine Hand besitzergreifend über seine Pobacken strich. Severus war sein, auch wenn dieser ihn in Voldemorts Gunst übertroffen hatte. Es war nicht wichtig. Solange er trotzdem sein war.  
Erst nach einer Weile spürten sie die kühle Luft auf der Haut, das nasse Gras. Lucius richtete sich widerstrebend auf und half dann Sev auf. „Komm. Wir werden erwartet. Zu unserer Siegesfeier“. Zügig zogen beide sich an, striffen Schmutz und Äste von ihrer Kleidung. Zart strich Lucius Sevs zerzaustes Haar glatt. Noch einmal küssten und umarmten sich. Severus schlang ein Bein um Lucius Hüfte, ihn nochmals eng an sich ziehend. „Die Nacht ist noch jung“ sagte Severus. „Vielleicht können wir dies hier ja nach unserer Siegesfeier fortführen“: Snapes schwarzen Augen schienen zu glühen. Lucius lächelte, Wollust im Blick. Mit einem „Plopp“ apparierten sie in Voldemorts Halle.  
„Ihr kommt spät“ bemerkte der dunkle Lord, die zwei betrachtend. Alle anderen waren schon da zu der Ehrung der Rückkehrer. „Doch ich will es Euch nachsehen“. Er wusste genau, warum sie so spät kamen. Amüsiert verzog Voldemort sein Gesicht. „Ich denke es ist angemessen, das ihr Euch belohnt, nach Eurem Erfolg“. Tatsächlich hatte er ein so reibungsloses Gelingen der Mission nicht erwartet. Doch Severus hatte seinen Mentor Lucius in Erfolg und Rang längst überholt. Doch solange Lucius die Triebe seines jungen Freundes befriedigte… war es ihm gleich. Junge Männer mussten sich austoben können. Er selbst war über solch bauernhafte Vergnügungen und Bedürfnisse hinausgewachsen.. Nur gelegentlich vergnügte er sich damit, diese beiden beim Liebesspiel zu beobachten. Er hatte seine Mittel und Wege seine Anhänger unbemerkt zu beobachten. Und es war- unterhaltsam.  
Lucius betrachtete seinen Freund und Geliebten sowohl mit Stolz als auch mit etwas Ärger. Wie konnte Snape so ungerührt wirken, so völlig kontrolliert, wenn er eben noch Lucius zwischen seinen Beinen gehabt hatte?  
Severus düsteres Lächeln war purer Triumph. Er spürte den Hass und den Neid, die Eifersucht der umstehenden. Er spürte den Nachhall der berauschenden Vereinigung mit Lucius. Und er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so lebendig gefühlt.


End file.
